Fooling Easter
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Bunny wakes up to find the Warren as a frozen landscape and sets out to find the most responsible culprit - one particular winter spirit. But when he eventually finds who he's looking for with the help of Tooth and Sandy, it turns out that what he thought was Jack's typical prank, was indeed a copycat of equal mischief.


Waking up to the Warren being a winter wonderland was not what Bunny had been expecting on Easter morning. In an instant, his fur was fluffed up against the cold, biting chill and he pinned his ears back and he wrapped his arms around his middle to try and keep warm. He clenched his jaw and stomped through the irritating snow that had covered up his beautiful grassland meadow.

Everywhere he looked there was just snow. Glistening white snow. Coldness seeping through his fur and making him twitch as he tried to supress shivers. And Bunny knew there was only one culprit for this.

"Oh how I wish winter was just a smidgen bit longer~" He whined in a mocking voice before returning his vocals to normal with a grumble. "Yeah, how bloody convenient, mate".

With a double tap of his mighty foot, Bunny opened up one of his tunnels and hopped down into it, leaving it to close up behind him with a tiny flower to mark where he'd just been. He had to shake off his fur since some snow had fallen in with him and kick his feet against the tunnel walls before he set off down through the darkness at an incredible speed.

He hopped out onto a golden patterned floor and his ears were instantly filled with the sounds of tiny wings flapping so fast they would be a blur. The same could be said for their bodies, mostly made of green. Bunny watched at the tiny hummingbird fairies zipped back and forth, to and fro, from pillar to pillar.

The Tooth Palace truly was a remarkable sight for the eyes.

"Tooth?! I need a word!" Bunny called up once he spotted the fairy queen.

The fairy queen flew down at the sound of her friend's voice and smiled at him in greeting as she hovered, a few of her mini duplicates surrounding her. "Hi Bunny, what can I help you with?" Then her face fell slightly. "Oh no...did he do something again?" She sighed to herself. "Honestly, I've told him time and time again to leave your holiday be".

"Yeah, fat chance of that. I woke to find the Warren had become a frozen meadow of just white" He gritted his teeth and tapped his foot impatiently. "Look, have ya see 'I'm around so I can strangle the little bligh'er?"

"Somehow I don't think that would help either of you. But...are you sure it was him? I know he can be causing mischief and trouble near enough daily but something tells me this isn't his doing".

"Who else do you know who would turn my home into their perfect paradise?"

"Bunny, just calm down for a moment. I understand that it's Easter tomorrow and you're losing time but I really don't think who you're looking for is...well, who you're looking for" Tooth hummed to herself and quickly sent a fairy to retrieve Baby Tooth. The one blue-eyed mini fairy came to her mother's beckoning and twittered in question. "Baby Tooth, do you think you could head over to the Pole and see if both it's residents are there? We'll join you shortly, we just need to go and get Sandy".

Baby Tooth twittered again affirmatively and immediately took off toward the North Pole. Tooth turned back to Bunny. "Ready?"

"Why are we going to get Sandy?" The Pooka asked with a flick of a large ear.

"I think Sandy might be able to help with some whereabouts".

With a slightly disbelieving shake of his head, Bunny hopped down into another tunnel he opened up and Tooth took off for the same destination in her own way.

When they met up again on Sandy's aircraft, the silent golden man dipped his head in greeting with a bright smile. He then formed a question mark above his head to ask why they were here. He also added an Easter egg for extra.

"The Warren was a frozen landscape when I woke, so seeing as who's most likely responsible for it, I want to get my paws around his neck" Bunny grumbled.

Tooth shook her head and explained to Sandy properly. "Do you have any idea where he might be? Has he been around at all lately?" Sandy responded with a shake of his head and then created a flag pole above his head alongside an elf and a yeti. Tooth nodded. "I sent Baby Tooth there awhile ago, and we were going there next. Are you going to come along too?"

Sandy nodded gleefully and all three of them set off for the North Pole and in turn, North's workshop.

The workshop was as busy as always, even so early in the year. Yetis and elves ran around near enough aimlessly as the elves tried to cause trouble and the yetis worked hard on creating new toys. The three Guardians made their way through the bustling conjunction circle and Bunny kicked the door open to North's office.

North immediately groaned and rubbed his temples, grumbling about disturbances under his breath as he spun around in his chair and froze when he saw his friends. He stood and placed his hands on his hips with a smile.

"Ah, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny! Is good to see you, no? How can I help?"

Bunny opened his mouth to speak but Sandy beat him to it by showing a show of golden snowflakes and question marks. Tooth explained verbally what had happened to the Warren and why they had all suddenly turned up. North hummed in thought as he stroked his beard, his blue eyes cast downward.

"Da boy has not left Pole since end of Winter" he claimed. "So snow Warren not his fault...this time".

"But who else would've done such a thing? I have eggs that need painting but can't be because all the vines are frozen over with the dreadful cold stuff! I'd do it by paw but there's not enough time!" Bunny grabbed his ears and pulled them down over his ears in distress.

"Cool it Peter Cottontail..." Came a familiar voice laced thickly with sleep from the doorway behind the four Guardians. "And thanks for waking me..." Sarcasm on point.

The group turned their gazes to the direction of the voice and came to see the one and only Jack Frost stood leaning against the doorframe with a terribly sleepy look in his eyes. It was clear that he indeed had been asleep and was still drowsy. His movements were slower and more rugged as he moved into the room and collapsed down in a windowseat, leaning against the glass.

"Whatever happened wasn't me... I've been in hibernation since final day of my season".

"Hibernation...?" Bunny glanced at Sandy who just shrugged. "Are you serious, mate?"

Jack groaned and tried to curl into himself, longing to go back to sleep as soon as possible. "If other creatures can do it then why can't I?" He sighed and forced himself to look directly at the others. "You're probably looking for The Fool".

"The Fool? Who is this?" North asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"His real name is Jester, but he prefers going by his title" Jack smirked a little bit. "You got pranked reeeaaal good though Kangaroo".

"What do you mean?" Bunny took a few hops toward the winter spirit.

Jack chuckled and curled up tighter as he turned his head to face away from his friends. His arms wrapped around his torso and his knees brought up to his chin. There was a moment of silence when the others had thought Jack had sent himself back to sleep without giving them an answer. North was about to call out to him to wake him when he finally did answer.

"The Fool. Jester. He's the spirit of April Fool's, you guys" He laughed softly to himself. "I'd of thought that the Easter Bunny of all holiday spirits would know that this year, Easter falls on April first" Although he couldn't see their faces, he could imagine their expressions all the same. "You can relax, he would've cleared things up by now. He's probably been watching you go on your wild goose chase with high amusement".

Bunny, slightly stunned that Tooth had been right in thinking that Jack hadn't been responsible for the prank, quickly hopped down a tunnel and bounded back home to the Warren. He skidded to a halt in the light to see that indeed the Warren now looked as if the snow had never been there when he'd first awoken. His whiskers and ears twitched as his green eyes scanned over the area.

Then something caught his eye. But in a flash it was gone. Bunny hopped toward where he had seen a glimpse of something and found a note in the shape of a jester's hat.

 _It felt good to prank the Easter Bunny, thanks for the laugh! -J (The Fool)_

Bunny crumpled up the note in his paws as he closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He'd go and see out The Fool later, but right now he had eggs to finish up and deliver for the following day.


End file.
